


Strip Blackjack

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa cool down on a hot day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Blackjack

Coming from Australia, Louisa was used to hot weather. But this hot weather on Jorvik was just obscene. At least Greendale was marginally cooler. Lisa had suggested they go there after the manor’s air conditioning unit had broken again. Alex was currently helping Carney fix it.

“Ooh, idea,” said Louisa, spotting the white-flowered bushes. She directed Supernova onto the path.

“Where are we going?” asked Lisa, following behind her on Starshine. “You look like you’re trying to concentrate. You get this cute little face when you do.”

“Treehouse,” said Louisa. “It might be a bit cooler in there.” Supernova trotted a little bit faster, moving up into a canter when Louisa spied the ladder in the distance. She fished in her backpack for the key, finding it at the top, and then dismounted to climb up the ladder.

“Isn’t this the treehouse that belongs to Isolde and Loke?” asked Lisa.

“Yeah but they gave me a key to it for helping them,” said Louisa. “They had a kind of Romeo and Juliet thing going on. Her brother made her look like a criminal and then he made it look like it was Loke’s fault and yeah, the whole thing was messy. Damn key, the lock’s tricky.”

“I don’t mind the view,” said Lisa, hanging onto the ladder and looking up at her girlfriend’s rear.

“Of course you don’t, I have a great butt,” said Louisa. She tried to wiggle her hips, almost fell, nearly dropped the key, and then finally got the lock open and scrambled onto the more stable treehouse floor.

“Well, we’re up here,” said Lisa, finally emerging and closing the trapdoor behind her. “Now what?”

“Umm.” Louisa looked around the treehouse. She smiled again at the sunflower in a vase of water that was replaced every day, then moved over to a little chest of drawers.

“Aww, that’s cute,” said Lisa. “They probably have little picnics up here. And romantic candlelit dinners.”

“I know,” said Louisa with a little squeal of happiness. “They are so adorable. I just had to help them out.”

“Hey, a pack of cards,” said Lisa, finding it on the table. “Wanna play strip poker or something? We have to get rid of some clothing in this warm weather.”

“I don’t know how to play poker,” said Louisa. “The only adult card game I know of is blackjack.”

“Let’s play strip blackjack, then,” said Lisa. “Or some version of it, anyway. We don’t exactly have a dealer.”

Louisa won the first hand, proudly showing off the cards that added up to 21.

“Beginner’s luck,” said Lisa, pulling off her top. Louisa grinned at her.

Louisa’s luck held for a while, as she always ended up with the number closest to the magical 21.

“How are you do good at this?” asked Lisa, finally dropping her bra onto the growing pile of clothes.

“I have a lot of free time,” said Louisa. “And I’m just lucky, I guess.”

Of course, as soon as she said that, Lisa won the next hand.

“Yes!” Lisa crowed triumphantly, pumping a fist in the air. “Now I get to see you take something off.”

“Uh huh,” said Louisa. She was tempted to be coy, but seeing this much of Lisa’s body was doing things to her so she removed her thin pink blouse instead.

The game continued, with each girl progressively losing items of clothing until only Louisa remained clad in her panties (which were definitely moist with more than just sweat). This time, Louisa lost on purpose.

“Blackjack,” said Lisa, looking at her with what was definitely a smoulder in her green eyes.

Louisa got up and maintained eye contact while she slowly removed her last item of clothing. As soon as she stepped out of them and kicked them into the pile, Lisa was on her, kissing her and roaming her hands all over Louisa’s body.

“Was this your plan all along?” asked Louisa, and giggled.

“Yes,” said Lisa without any hesitation. “It’s like a very elaborate way of asking you to sleep with me.”

“Well, it worked,” said Louisa. She pulled Lisa down onto the floor with her, where they lay together in the semi-cool treehouse.


End file.
